conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
RP: Expanding The Alliance
This Page RP is about the Egyptian army, Nu's Children (controlled by LSSJ4) sending diplomatic messengers to the greek colony Asteri (controlled by Mars) to ask them to join the Allied Colonial Protectorate Alliance. RP LSSJ4 Ptah Benben had been traveling by sea for a few weeks determined to gather as many allies as possible to oppose the MEFA. So he decided to stop by the greek colony Asteri to see if they would join, after arriving at Greek shores. Ptah Benben and his mode rode their noble steeds all the way to Asteri and eventually made it there. The city was now within their sight. Freezing-Soul Asterian lookouts spot the Egyptians and report the sighting to their leader. A medium sized group of soldiers go out to see them. They do not attack, but are ready if need be. They approach the Egyptians and ask what they are doing on Asterian land. LSSJ4 "My name is Ptah Benben, I am the younger brother of the mayor of the glorious Egyptian city Benben. He is also the leader of our army, Nu's Children, while I am one of the head captains of it. We're here to ask you to join our alliance to oppose the Major European Forces Alliance. I'm sure you have all heard of it after the battle that happened 2 years ago in Arx correct? If so, and you understand where I am going with this. I would like to speak to your leader directly if you don't mind." - Ptah says. Freezing-Soul "I see... I will take you to speak to him. But come alone. If you do not trust us enough to come by yourself, please leave. But if you trust us, come with me." -the man. He then starts walking back to the city, as his soldiers stay where they are to keep watch on the Egyptians. LSSJ4 "Very well I will do as you please. Men, stay here and wait for me to come back and don't do anything stupid." - Ptah says as he follows the general. Freezing-Soul They reach the leader, Ajax Contos. The man explains the situation to Ajax, and then leaves so that he and the Egyptian can speak. Guards are left in the room. LSSJ4 "Hello, my name is Ptah Benben. Head Captain of Nu's Children, the Egyptian army from the great city known as Benben. I have come here today to make a proposal. Would you mind joining our alliance? We're the Allied Colonial Protectorate Alliance, an alliance formed to combat the Major European Forces Alliance. Which I am certain you know off, our other allies inclue a Gernamic tribe known as the Chatti. a Chinese tribe known as the Scoula'Tev, and a spartan colony known as the προπύργιο. We're going to do our very best to keep the MEFA in check and make sure they do not gain too much power and do anymore nefarious things. By joining us, you would gain all of our trust and we would share our military strength with you and riches. So, do you agree?" - Ptah ask. Freezing-Soul After thinking it over for several minutes, Ajax agrees to join forces with them. "Hopefully our alliance prospers. Although, i'd much rather not have to go to war with another fairly large alliance, I will help you if it comes to it. And I'm sure you would help me as well," Ajax says. LSSJ4 "Oh we will, I promise you that. But before this can be finalized I must ask you to sign this treaty as proof." - Ptah says as he pulls out a scroll. Freezing-Soul "Of course," says Ajax before reading over the treaty and signing it. LSSJ4 "Great, now I shall be going and I look forward to doing business with you Mayor Ajax Contos. Goodday." - Ptah says as he leaves and heas back to his men and they all get on their horses and leave to head back home. Category:Role-Play Category:Pages added by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Finished RP's